Garden Dreams
by RussianWolfBaby
Summary: Draco hears Harry say the three best words ever :


Draco walked down the halls of Hogwarts, an over-the-shoulder bag bouncing against his leg heavily, filled with books and parchment and ink and quills. He was on this way to Potions, taught by his favorite Professor, Severus Snape. The only bad thing about this class was, the Golden Boy was in it with him, constantly outshining him with everything the boy did. Draco only dreaded this because he had this huge crush on Harry since he could remember, and no matter what Draco tried, Harry just didn't seem to notice him.

Draco entered class a few minuets early to get ready. He couldn't help but look back at the door every time he heard the squeak of a heavy dungeon door swing swung open by careless student, and slammed shut behind them. But to Dracos disappointment, Harry did not enter class today. This confused Draco, cause no matter what, Harry had always arrived to class on Snape didn't let Draco dwell on that for long, because the strict man had started class, expecting everyone to be paying attention or fail, and he had no pity in those who chose the later. After class, Draco gathered his things and headed out the door, a little later than the rest of the class. He slowly walked down the dark halls, unaware of his surroundings until he caught himself walking through the gardens. Draco rarely came to the gardens, but when he did, it was because he needed to catch up on homework.

Draco looked around slowly and spotted a familiar, tousled black-haired head, just barely showing above some lions-paw, a wrinkly, rumpled shirt showed slightly too. He debated whether or not to approach Harry, and had just decided on not, when Harry looked around and saw him. Blushing brilliantly, Draco turned quickly and tried to will his feet to move, but instead tripped over them in his haste, and dropped all his things from inside his bag. Quietly cursing at his clumsiness, Draco got down on all fours to clean up the mess he had caused. As Draco reached for his last book, he froze as he saw another hand pick it up and hand it to him. Not looking at Harry, Draco mumbled a "thanks" and stood, placing the book in his bag, always looking down, His blond hair covering his eyes turned once again to leave, but was stopped when he felt Harry's hand clench his arm and pull him back gently.

"please," he said quietly, his soft voice music to Draco's ears. "don't leave, i need somebody to stay with me."

Draco paused for a minuet and nodded, signaling he would. Harry sighed and sat back down, motioning for Draco to sit next to him, which Draco did, continuing to stare at the ground. They sat there, for a while, in a long silence. Draco was glad he had no more classes for the day, and was thinking of the homework he had to get done, when Harry's voice made him slightly jump.

"You know Draco, Love is a brilliant thing." he said looking at the blond boy. Draco nodded, knowing exactly what he ment."but only if you have someone to share it with. the bad thing is, i don't know how to tell the one i love, that i love them."

Draco looked up to see Harry's emerald green eyes looking into his icy Blue-grey ones. Blushing slightly Draco whispered something.

"i cant hear you, speak up." Harry said leaning closer.

Draco cleared his throat. "I said, you should just tell them, im sure they would be happy that a guy like you has confessed thier love to them. I know i would." Draco froze as he realized what he said and he quickly stood, and walked away, despite Harry's calls for him to stop.

Later that evening he sat in the slytherin dorm-rooms, still cursing himself about his chat with Harry, when suddenly his door flew open. Harry stood there, his hair still messy, but his clothes slightly better than before. He had a hand on the door, and a foot inside Dracos room. Draco's eyes widened as his heart jumped from his chest. He never expected this, only daydreamed about it. How ever, what happened next was even more unexpected. Harry strode over to the blond boy and wrapped his arms around the boys back, holding him close, and kissing him passionately on the lips. Draco closed his eyes at the feel of Harry holding him close, his heart soaring and his mind going blank with happiness. When Harry pulled away, Draco gasped slightly for breath and looked at harry confused.

"I'm just gonna tell you, but Draco Malfoy, i love you." Harry said with a huge smile on his face. The smile disappeared once harry registered Dracos expression. It was blank, his eyes staring right through harry. "Draco. I... If you don't... I understand but-"

Draco cut him off, lunging at Harry and wrapping him in a constricting hug. "Of course i feel the same way! i've always felt the same way! i just thought for sure you would never..." Draco trailed off. Harry chuckled slightly and held Draco back, resting his head in the soft hair of Draco.

"Oh hush, we both feel the same way, so no need to think about if we didn't." he said.

Draco sighed, loving the first time Harry held him, and he knew, it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
